Methods, arrangements and designs related to the above-mentioned technical field and nature are previously known in a plurality of different embodiments.
As a first example of the background art and technical field to which the invention relates, a measuring cell may be mentioned being adapted to a spectral analysis of a selected gas sample, where this measuring cell is designed and adapted to co-ordinate light beams emitted from a means generating IR light in a direction toward a means receiving IR light, by affording a plurality of reflections of the emitted light beams from a number of reflection surfaces or reflection points assigned to the inner cavity of the measuring cell, thereby allowing creating the length of a predetermined measuring distance in the inner cavity of the measuring cell, first of all from the means generating IR light to the means receiving IR light, and where the cavity of said measuring cell is adapted to be able to contain the gas sample intended for a spectroanalytical absorption measurement in an electronics including calculation circuit having appurtenant circuits, storage devices and requisite algorithms.
The inner cavity of the measuring cell and the volume thereof are limited by a first part, such as a bottom part, allocated to the measuring cell, in co-operation with a second part, such as an upper part, allocated to the measuring cell, and where the first part and/or the second part should be assigned recesses and/or seats.
Assigned recesses may then be adapted to a passage of light beams, generated by the means generating IR light, and to a passage of these light beams through the measuring cell and finally assigned a direction toward the means receiving IR light.
Assigned seats may then be adapted to be able to hold the means generating IR light and/or the means receiving IR light.
Generated light beams, from the means generating IR light, may then be directed and/or adapted to, such as reflectable, in a first reflection surface, in order to, by this reflection surface, become reflected and directed to a second reflection surface, here shaped as a concave reflection surface.
As for measuring cells, adapted to the above-mentioned technical field, it is previously known to allow forming these measuring cells as discrete components, with the means generating IR light structured as a first discrete unit, and attachable to a card having printed wiring, while the means receiving IR light is structured as a second discrete unit and attachable to a card having printed wiring. These two discrete units are then formed for electric co-operation with said card having printed wiring for co-operation with the requisite electronics and calculation circuit.
In such an arrangement, the proper measuring cell can be formed as a third discrete unit, where this unit is shaped into a tube having mirror faces related to the ends and which mirror faces let reflect light beams from a means (lamp) reflecting light and by the assigned longitudinally orientated axis thereof forming a right angle with a longitudinally orientated axis assigned to the tube.
It is also previously known to allow designing measuring cells that support the means generating light and the means receiving light and that form a discrete unit, structured for mechanical and electric co-operation with a card having printed wiring.
As examples of the above-mentioned prior art, furthermore the contents of the international patent publications WO 97/18 460-A1 and WO 98/09 152-A1 may be mentioned.
When considering the ray path in the inner cavity associated with the present invention reference should be made, as a further example of prior art, to the figures and contents of the international patent publication WO 2004/063725, where an embodiment is shown and described where a diverging light beam from a focal point is to be reflected in a concave reflection surface and against a plane reflection surface, in order to be reflected again against the concave reflection surface, in order to finally converge toward a means or detector receiving IR light laterally orientated to a focusing or focal point for the diverging light beam.